Talk:Samus Aran/@comment-10426062-20151212215804
I'd really appreciate if you'd stop editing pages without evidence, Hyperception. You make some audacious claims without any evidence. I'll address each one and it's up to you to prove it. Otherwise, I will request that you be banned on the basis that you're falsifying information. You claim that Samus' destructive capacity is equal to that of a large planet level. Where is your evidence for this? If you honestly think this is because Dark Samus was beyond the ability to regenerate, then you'd be incorrect, since Dark Samus clearly regenerates, and this leads up to Metroid Prime 3: Corruption where she's completely intact. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysExKtLvoq0&t=03m45s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRXJqHreVdc&t=03m30s You also assume that Dark Samus survived the destruction of Dark Aether, but there is no evidence for this whatsoever. It's just an assumption that's been popularized by yours truly, Naruto Forums, the message board that doesn't question anything! Furthermore, the reason why Dark Samus was defeated by Samus was because, well, I'll just leave that to the brochure that came with Metroid Prime Trilogy. "Samus and Dark Samus engage in an epic battle while Dark Aether crumbles. Although Samus is at a disadvantage due to the immense, Phazon-fueled power of Dark Samus, she hatches a plan to defeat her rival. Samus uses Dark Samus's own Phazon energy against her and destroys her darkened counterpart." We know Dark Samus is vulnerable to Phazon, and only Phazon as far as we're aware. That's the only reason why Samus defeated Dark Samus. It has nothing to do with Samus' destructive capacity being on par with the required energy to destroy a planet. As for the 960 g, I've already addressed that, but I don't know why you'd be so foolish to assume Aether and Dark Aether have the same mass and diameter as Zebes when we don't know what the mass or diameter of the planet is to begin with! Next is your assumption that Samus is tachyonic. Aside from the light shafts Samus transports herself through with the light suit, mind you, that in no way translates to Samus' actually movement speed or reaction time. Taking a light shaft while wearing the light suit would be equal to using a pass on a light rail to travel from point A to point B. It doesn't mean that you can move as fast as the light rail, only that you're riding in one because you have a pass that grants you this ability. This also does not mean Samus has nanosecond reaction time, although that is arguable. It no way means that in the same way a jet pilot has the reaction time to see bullets, just because he's flying supersonic. Ridley also did not escape Samus' ship in terms of relativistic speed. All Ridley did was escape Samus long before Samus was in her gunship to chase after him. Also, just because Ridley flies a certain speed, doesn't necessarily mean he'll always use that speed, even in combat. While Samus' ship can travel relativistic speeds, Ridley wasn't moving that fast in the first place. We've seen Samus' ship travel at relativistic speeds in Metroid Prime Hunters and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. What we see in Metroid Prime as Meta Ridley escapes Frigate Orpheon is not even relativistic. As for Dark Samus planet hopping, do you honestly have any evidence of this? I'm willing to bet it's nothing more than an assumption that you agree with from the people at Naruto Forums. However, until you can prove that Dark Samus is "planet hopping", your assumption is as valid as mine, and that assumption is Dark Samus can show up anywhere at any time as long as there is Phazon. That's right, if there's Phazon on Tallon IV and Aether, Dark Samus can just will herself to Aether because Phazon is present. It's kind of odd, isn't it, that Dark Samus would even require a Leviathan to travel to Phaaze? So much for planet hopping. Samus' durability isn't on par with Dark Samus'. The fact that upon the first encounter, we are told from Samus' scan regarding Dark Samus that her "Boost and Jump abilities are superior to Samus'", there's no doubt in my mind that there are plenty of other things Dark Samus is superior at, and I'm willing to bet the defensive properties of Phazon (see Phazon suit) make her more durable than Samus. I also don't recall Samus ever being able to "reform her body short of total atomic disruption." Bring your evidence, or cease editing posts. Otherwise, you're risking being banned on the basis of falsifying information.